Johnny
This article is about the lumberjack Johnny. You may be looking for a hidden character that can be quickly found when you flip through the customer files in both Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria. '' '''Johnny' is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Lumberjack Loves: Bacon Hates: Bees Johnny is a bacon-loving lumberjack from Maple Mountain. His primary job is the chopping of pine trees for the many log cabins in the area. However, during the holidays, he sells the finest Christmas trees in the parking lot of Papa's Pancakeria. Johnny is a town favorite at the annual Maple Mountain Woodchop Show where he holds several medals in the Underhand Block Chop and the 60-foot Speed Climb. Appearance Johnny has thick eyebrows that point downward, shaved beard, and short, stubby dark hair. He wears a red knit hat, a yellow flannel shirt, black pants with red suspenders, a brown belt, and brown shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up His hair, clothing, and skin all got remodeled. His eyes now have an oval shape and his eyebrows slightly pointed upwards. Styles Style B Johnny wears a brown coat and a red plaid fur cap. Style H During Maple Mornings, Johnny wears a bacon striped coat, golden yellow suspenders, and two-toned yellow knit hat. During Halloween in Papa's Pancakeria HD, he dresses as a werewolf. He shifts back into wearing his Style A, but it has slightly torn edges. He has a brown furry coat, fake pangs, a pair of wolf's ears clipped into his hat, and black tinted shoes with brown laces. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *4 Bacon Pancakes *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Chicken Wings (all) *9 Buffalo Chicken Strips (all) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Anchor Cookie, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cannonball Gum **Jolly Roger, Cherry, Jolly Roger Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *3 Onions *3 Prosciutto *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Bowtie *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushed Croutons *Parmesan Cheese *3 Onions *3 Prosciutto *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Coconut Shavings *3 Creameos Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Round Donut **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pumpkin Waffle Donut **Powdered Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle **Bacobites *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Waffle Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Calypso Wings *9 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacons (left) *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Prosciutto (right) *Well-Done Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Salami *Bacon *Sauerkraut *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Wheat Bread with Maple Jack Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Maple Mini Sausages *Bacon *Maple Syrup *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Acorn **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaf Sprinkles **Chocolate Acorn **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Marshmallow, Bacon *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Bacon, Mini Donut, Bacon Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Slit Top Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Celtic Knot Crust *Mint Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Beef *Onions *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Onions *Cheese *Maple Syrup *Onions *Bacobites *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Avocado *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tamago **Bacon **Avocado **Bacon **Cinnamon Sugar *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **English Breakfast Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Shell with Beef *Onions *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Onions *Cheese *Maple Syrup *Onions *Sausage Crumbles *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Johnny's order changes with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Bacons (left) *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Prosciutto (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Buttermilk Biscuit Crust * Sausage Gravy sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 8 Bacons (left) * 6 Banana Peppers (left) * 6 Prosciutto (right) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll * Sauerkraut * Mushrooms * Mustard * Bacon ** Small Fizzo ** Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Italian Sausage on a Hollywood Bun * Sauerkraut * Boston Beanies * Mustard * Bacon ** Small Fizzo Gold ** Large Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Bun * Sauerkraut * Mushrooms * Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Italian Sausage on a French Toast Bun * Sausage Gravy * Hash Browns * Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Breakfast Blast ** Large Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Banana Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Bacon ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Chocolate Bacon * Chocolate Banana Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 40 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 6 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 27 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 31 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 3 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Bacon. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Prosciutto. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Coconut Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and Waffle Shape Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Maple Jack Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Fudge Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings and Waffle Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Maple Mornings, Bacon, and Tamago. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Bacon. Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Cheddar Division. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sue. *2013: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Matt in the Division Finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Ivy in the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Kenji and Wally winning the Keylime Division with Akari. He then lost to Matt in the Semi-finals. *2015: He earned more votes than Allan but lost to Carlo Romano in the finals. He earned enough votes to finish in 2nd with Mindy in the Wild Onion Division. *2016: He earned more votes than Wally but lost to Austin in the division finals. He earned enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Trishna in the Peach Divison. *2017: He lost to Wylan B in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Kayla in the Hakuto Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Johnny's avatar is loosely based off of one of Tony's friends: ::"John(ny) would always playtest our games as soon as they were released, so I thought I’d make a customer for him. And no, he’s not a lumberjack." http://flipline.com/blog/archives/2037 *He and Papa Louie are the only customers to order four breakfast items in Papa's Pancakeria/HD. *He, Quinn, and Georgito are the only customers to order 9 of something in Papa's Wingeria/HD. *He has lost to Matt twice in Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *He is the only closer based off of one of Tony's friends. *His business was named Johnny's Christmas Trees Order Tickets Johnny's Pancakeria Order.png|Johnny's Pancakeria order Johnny Burgeria HD.png|Johnny's Burgeria HD order Johnny Buffalo.png|Johnny's Wingeria order Johhny Hot.png|Johnny's Hot Doggeria order Johnny BTG.png|Johnny's Burgeria To Go! order Johnny pirate.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Johnny Cup.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria regular order Johnny choco.png|Johnny's Freezeria HD order Johnny Pasta.png|Johnny's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Johnny Pastaria.png|Johnny's Pastaria regular order Johnny freezeria to go.png|Johnny's Freezeria To Go! order Johnny-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|Johnny's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Johnny DOnut.png|Johnny's Donuteria regular order Johnny WHD.png|Johnny's Wingeria HD order Johnny Pizzeria to go.png|Johnny's Pizzeria To Go! order Johnny's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Johnny's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Johnny Cheeseria.png|Johnny's Cheeseria regular order Johnny CTG.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Johnny CTG Regular.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Johnny Cupcakeria HD.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Johnny regu.png|Johnny's Cupcakeria HD regular order Johnny - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Johnny's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Johnny-Order-Regular-Bakeria.png|Johnny's Bakeria regular order johnnytmhm.png|Johnny's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings johnnytmh.png|Johnny's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Johnny (Holiday).png|Johnny's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Johnny (Regular).png|Johnny's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Johnny (Holiday).png|Johnny's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Taco Mia To Go! Johnny (Regular).png|Johnny's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Johnny's Pancakes.png|Johnny's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. Johnny Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Johnny's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_0685.JPG|Johnny's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings IMG_0686.JPG|Johnny's Hot Doggeria HD regular order IMG_0692.JPG|Johnny's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Johnny (Regular).png|Johnny's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Johnny (Holiday).png|Johnny's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings IMG_0714.JPG|Johnny's Scooperia HD regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-14 at 8.50.57 PM.png|Johnny's Scooperia Order During Big Top Carnival Gallery JohnnyBCU.png|Johnny's old look 52.jpg Johnny is not pleased.jpg Gfhfdbhhbdbdhbdhdbhddyyrnyrsdy.png|Johnny is not pleased in Hot Doggeria Johnny PNC.png Johnnyperfect.PNG|Johnny gets a perfect order in Cupcakeria! MadJohny.png PerfectJohny.png Screen shot 2013-10-27 at 12.27.17 PM.png Johnny in Papa's Pastaria.png bandicam 2014-03-14 20-23-37-055.jpg Perfect Pasta for Johnny.png Angry Johny.jpg Awards keylime.jpg Johnny's Perfect Cupcakes.png|Johnny gets Perfect Score and Gold Medal on his cupcakes! Johhny Stop Being Picky!.PNG A Johhny 1.PNG|Happy Johnny jon.PNG Johnny's order.png|Johnny is ordering in Donuteria Donas Perfectas Para Johnny.png|Johnny loves his perfect donuts Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.33.45.png|Johnny plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Johnny is near Skyler, who is playing Cactus McCoy johnny2.png|Johnny in Papa Louie 3 Johnny Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Johnny approves of his perfect Pirate Bash cupcakes Johnny Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Johnny loves his perfect hot dog! Johnnyperfect.png|Picky Johnny enjoys his perfect chicken wings! JohnnyBurgeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Johnny goes for bronze with a perfect burger! JohnnyandTrishna.png|Johnny and Trishna Cus.JPG Johnny Cheeseria Perfect.png|Johnny and Franco are happy with his perfect cheese sandwich! Johnny.png|Johnny when hes not a star customer Papa'sCheeseriaJohnnyPerfecto.png Johnny - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Johnny Style B in Papa's Bakeria Johnny Perfect Score (Rocky Road) (Bakeria).png|Johnny loves his perfect Rocky Road! johny style a.png 1462278836992.jpg|Johnny's Perfect order on Freezeria HD Johnny y Yippy.png|Johnny and Yippy, the residents of Maple Mountain Johnny Bacon.png|Johnny's new costume in Taco Mia HD! Halloween2016sm.jpg Happy Johnny.JPG|Johnny satisfied with his pie Johnyperfectfirstday.png|A very happy Johnny Angry Johnny (Cleaned).PNG|"I think I might need my ax." CarloandJohny.PNG|Carlo and Johnny Bad Taco - Johnny.png|"Why did you ruined my morning?!" JohnnyHPPHD.png|Johnny's Halloween costume in Pancakeria HD JohnnyPerfect.png|Johnny gets perfect on his first day! Johnny's Piefect.png IMG_5164.JPG|Maple Mornings. IMG_5162.JPG IMG 0068.PNG 822542CE-AEBA-42F8-9E43-FC3CDDCAEAE3.png|Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD. 414F8265-4AC2-4F22-B100-8C612B7833C7.png|Ordering... 03F29DC6-5300-430B-9D41-91AD9B327890.png IMG 0421.PNG IMG_0418.PNG 16ED4CDC-8216-45EE-A524-156AB8821DA0.jpeg IMG_0914.PNG|Pancakeria HD IMG 1176.PNG|Johnny and "Johnny" IMG_1010.PNG|Big Top Carnival Johnny Perfect Burger.png Fan Art johnnythumbsupart.png|Artwork of Johnny doing a thumbs-up! Johnny.jpg Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei YNbfkco (1).jpg|By Almei Johnny Chibi.jpg|Johnny Chibi Maker Johnny Chibi Style B.jpg|Johnny Chibi Maker Style B Johnny Fanart.jpg EpisodeJohnny.PNG|Johnny in Episode es:Johnny no:Johnny Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:J Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Male Characters